Talk:Herobrine
Never played the game before but mostly because i dont have java on my computer... and it isnt interesting. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews so... wtf? why do people keep adding to this? should we make it a different page to keep the purism of the original pasta? also quit blowing up my fucking mailbox with these additional sightings There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 23:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews : I just joined this wiki, and why can't I edit this page? Roberto1205 22:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I can guess that you don't like being a clone. However, on the Minecraft Wiki, there was was a huge debate about a Herobrine page. It ended with a "no". However, one of the former admins, Kizzycocoa, managed to get the page for HeroBrine in his userspace before it was deleted. It's written in a more professional way than the version presented here. I think it would be nice to use that instead. Page on Herobrine. Roberto1205 23:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Response anyone? Roberto1205 02:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) When combating Herobrine... Make sure to turn fog OFF for a change? Maybe it's so scary because you really can't see much... Oh wait, maybe he has the maaaagical power to turn fog up all the way, and make skittles apear from thin air. But wait, there is no thin air, because of all the FOG! Epic minecraft player rage. The lulz 01:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) HEROBRINE -->So me and my freind were playing minecraft and we saw some strange things like poles made of gravol and sand.Then we found poles made of netherrack so we followed them and we got led to a huge pole made of half of sand and dirt.Then i was on my own playing at my house and i started to realize things were out of place i saw trees cut of there wood and leaves and lava spilling EVERYWARE. so do you think he's real and some guy hacking our game or some joke notch is setting on us. Explaining Herobrine. Incase the little kids of minecraft didn't know, Herobrine is a pair of retextured blocks, or a retextured door. No, he does not exist, the original Herobrine creepypasta was made for fun, so please shut up about your single player worlds and seeing odd things. The "Removed Herobrine" was a joke made by notch. If any of you still believe in him, please stop playing minecraft and move on. I have seen floating cactus, uneven chunks, very odd shaped caves, floating ore, all that weird stuff. Wasn't Herobrine, you wanna know what it was? IT WAS HOW THE WORLD RENDERED. Most of those glitches are gone now, but if you still see them it's a glitch, so please calm down. I just wanna punch the people who make Herobrine copypastas, their very uncreative, only 1 other one was good but I don't remeber the name right now. Thank you for your time Zeronis 14:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) So, this is the one... The one that started the Minecraft pasta shitstorm. It's KOROMO! 01:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Of course, Weirdo. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 01:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Only Creepypasta could make me afraid to play Minecraft. LOL Cheeseman879 (talk) 03:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC)cheeseman879 one day i was playing minecraft, placing tnt and then suddenly it went off. there was nearby fire, but it was controlled by netherrack and it couldintve spread and i even checked. it probaly wouldintve been a glitch though. plus it was single player so it had to be herobrine So... My friend Anthony told me about Herobrine. But, I first heard of him was from a kid in a recration center. Today my friend Richard Zavala told me that he is one of the Herobrine clone I needed to do the right thing by confronting him. But, there is more players that have there own Herobrines. I don't really play Minecraft but, one day I will find out who is Herobrine.Mr.Titan (talk) 22:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I wish i was the mestrey player, and for all you know, I am. Video I can't add the video version... (Broken file link) Dude you relize Herobrine is JUST Notch Crap i forgot to sign the comment Nerdude360 (talk) 14:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC)